phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Tisdale
) | birthplace = West Deal, Monmouth County, New Jersey | roles = Candace Flynn Constance Princess Baldegunde Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) Mindy ("Jerk De Soleil") Can-tok | otherprojects =''High School Musical'' Picture This Headstrong The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Hellcats Teen Witch Remake Sleepless Beauty | image2 = | caption2 = }} Ashley Tisdale (born July 2, 1985 in West Deal, New Jersey) is the voice of Candace Flynn on Phineas and Ferb. Career Tisdale was discovered at the age of three in her hometown mall by a talent manager who continues to represent her today. After landing a job from her very first audition, she went on to star in more than 100 national network commercials. At age eight, she booked a leading role in the international tour of the musical "Les Misérables" and toured internationally with the production of "Annie." She also had the privilege of singing at the White House at the age of 12. She became well known (at least among Disney Channel viewers) as Maddie Fitzpatrick on the The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and as Sharpay Evans in the various productions of High School Musical. As a solo musical performer, she released an album entitled, Headstrong in 2007. The album peaked at # 5 on the U.S. Billboard 200 chart. The album was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America. In 2009, Ashley released her sophomore album, Guilty Pleasure which peaked at #12 on the U.S. Billboard 200 chart, selling 25,000 copies in its first week. In March 2010, it was announced that Ashley will portray the role of Savannah Monroe on the CW Network comedy-drama, Hellcats. She also be reprised her role as Sharpay in the "High School Musical " spin-off movie, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure which was released on April 19, 2011 on Disney DVD and Blu-ray. She also appeared in the movie Sleepless Beauty, and will appear a remake of the 1989 film, Teen Witch. Image and personal life Tisdale underwent a rhinoplasty procedure on November 30, 2007. According to Tisdale, this was done for health-related reasons and not out of a belief in plastic surgery; her "septum was 80 percent deviated" and she had "two small fractures on her nose", and this was interfering with her breathing. She spoke to ''People'' magazine about the surgery, saying that it was important to her to be honest with her fans.Monica Rizzo, [http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20163982,00.html "High School Musical's Ashley Tisdale Gets Nose Job"], People.com, December 3, 2007. On January 2007, Tisdale was declared the second Hottest Woman of Pop/R&B by Blender Magazine, which stated, "Tisdale has a gift. Not an angelic voice or a dazzling personality, but an even rarer commodity: millions of "pre-sold" tweens eager to buy her debut album!"."High School Musical star tries a more challenging medium: pop songs.", Blender. Retrieved on 2008-09-01. In an interview with People, Tisdale confirmed that she had been dating High School Musical dancer Jared Murillo since March 2007.Ashley Tisdale biography, People.com. June 24, 2008. In March 2007, Tisdale told Blender that she was drug and alcohol-free, and went on to add, "my mom really instilled confidence in me, so I'm not somebody who'd be under peer pressure".Michael Joseph Gross, "Ashley Tisdale's After School Special, Blender. She was later voted as number 10 in Maxim's 2008 Hot 100 list.Tisdale's page on Hot 100 list, Maximonline.com. On June 11, 2008, Tisdale was ranked at #94 on Forbes Celebrity 100 list."Celebrity 100 List". Forbes. June 11, 2008. Retrieved June 11, 2008. She had also took photoshoots with her High School Musical co-stars, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens for Elle Magazine. On August 9, 2013, it was announced that Ashley got engaged to Christopher French.http://www.justjared.com/2013/08/09/ashley-tisdale-engaged-to-christopher-french/ On September 9, 2014, they were married. Roles Candace Flynn Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) Gallery Videos and interviews External links * * *Ashley Tisdale at the Unofficial DisneyWiki * * * * *Ashley Tisdale fanlisting References Category:A Category:Candace Flynn Category:Actors Category:Real World Articles